prizmmy_prism_matesfandomcom-20200215-history
Siblings
All the members of Prism Box have siblings except Hina and Mia. Some of their siblings are in the spotlight but some are mainly kept private. Kubo Siblings |-|Reina Kubo= Reina has one little sister called Anna Kubo. |-|Anna Kubo= She is Reina's little sister. She was often featured in Reina's old blogs and it's obvious she's very close with her older sister. Anna was born on January 8, 2004. IMG_7160.JPG|Anna Kubo IMG_7165.jpg|Reina and Anna Kubo IMG_7158.JPG|Anna and Reina Kubo Takahashi Siblings |-|Karin Takahashi= Karin has one little sister who is 2 years younger than her. |-|Mirei Takahashi= Mirei is Karin's younger sister and was the sub-leader of Prism Mates. Screen Shot 2018-01-19 at 01.22.31.png|Karin and Mirei Takahashi IMG_7143.jpg|Mirei Takahashi PNG image-7EA51E4ABFAF-1.png|Karin Takahashi IMG_7203.JPG|Mirei and Karin Takahashi Takayanagi Siblings |-|Yuka Takayanagi= Yuka has mentioned her sister a couple of times but has never revealed her. |-|Unknown Sister= She is Yuka's little sister but no information has been revealed her about her. Aoki Siblings |-|Momona Aoki= Momona is the oldest sibling of 2 other siblings Nanari and Ryo. |-|Nanari Aoki= Nanari is the second child in the Aoki family and has featured in Momona's blogs and even in Prizmmy videos. |-|Ryoma Aoki= Ryoma (also known as Ryo) is the youngest child in the Aoki family but isn't seen as much as Nanari. He has also been seen in Prizmmy videos. Screen Shot 2017-12-25 at 22.04.59.png|Aoki siblings Hamamura Siblings |-|Unknown Sister= She is older than Airi by around 2/3 years. She is currently unknown but has also participated in KiraChalle along with Airi. She has also been featured in Airi's blog and tweets. |-|Airi Hamamura= Airi is the younger sibling in the Hamamura family. IMG_7149.jpg|Airi and her sister during Kirachalle IMG_7150.JPG|Airi and her older sister IMG_7173.JPG|Airi and her sister at Disneyland, 2017 Ishii Siblings |-|Nachi Ishii= Nachi was born on February 26, 2001 and is 2 years older than Sana and is the oldest out of the 6 siblings. He is currently only known for playing soccer. He seems close to Sana as he tends to buy presents that are anime related for her. |-|Sana Ishii= Sana is the 2nd oldest out of the 6 siblings and is the oldest daughter. |-|Mana Ishii= Mana was born on July 7, 2004 (Tanabata). She is the 3rd child in the family. She has participated in KiraChalle. |-|Yuna Ishii= Yuna was born on March 17, 2006. She is the 4th child in the family. She has participated in KiraChalle twice. |-|Rana Ishii= Rana was born on November 1, 2012. She is the 5th child in the family. |-|Naki Ishii= Naki was born on October 30, 2014. When he was born, Sana posted about him on her blog. He is the youngest sibling in the Ishii family. IMG_7178.JPG|Mana and Yuna Ishii at Kirachalle IMG_7180.JPG|Sana and Nachi Ishii IMG_7179.JPG|Rana and Sana Ishii IMG_7191.JPG|Naki Ishii Sema Siblings |-|Ayami Sema= Ayami has a little brother who she keeps private. |-|Shouei Sema= He was born on December 28, 2004 but all other information about him is kept private. IMG_7206.jpg|Ayami and Shouei Sema IMG_7205.jpg|Ayami, Mia, Karin and Hina with Shouei on the floor Suzuki Siblings |-|Runa Suzuki= Runa has a little sister who is kept private. |-|Rena Suzuki= Rena was born on January 2004. She has also hung out with the Prism Mates members and their siblings before and had also been featured in Runa's blog a couple of times. She was also featured in Runa's instagram when she turned 13. Hagino Siblings |-|Kanon Hagino= Kanon is the older sibling in the Hagino family and often posts about her sister on her blog and brings her along when the Prizmmy/Prism Mates members hang out. |-|Yunon Hagino= She was born on March 23, 2009 which is 3 days before her sisters. She is the most known sibling amongst the members and is often being carried by the members (like Mia or Karin). She has also participated in KiraChalle. Screen Shot 2017-12-25 at 21.05.53.png|Yunon and Kanon Hagino IMG_7209.jpg|Kanon and Yunon Hagino Usukura Siblings |-|Natsu Usukura= Natsu has a little sister who is currently an actress, singer and dancer. |-|Rina Usukura= Rina was born on September 23, 2004 and was a member of idol unit Miracle2 playing the role of Akari Shiratori in the drama Idol x Warrior Miracle Tunes. She was also a 5th generation Roni Girl. rinatsu.jpg|Rina and Natsu Usukura 4d85c49db153194f0953b0952f118a87b522034c_hq.jpg|Rina Usukura * Mirei and Karin's mother was born on March 27 whereas their father was born on December 28 (their cat was born on March 26) * Kanon's mother was born on March 20 * Sana's mother and father were both born in April. Her dad was born in the year 1976 and her mother was born on April 26. Category:Reina Kubo Category:Karin Takahashi Category:Mirei Takahashi Category:Yuka Takayanagi Category:Momona Aoki Category:Airi Hamamura Category:Sana Ishii Category:Ayami Sema Category:Runa Suzuki Category:Kanon Hagino Category:Natsu Usukura